Don't Let Me Go: Analogous
by Bethany1
Summary: In a crowded airport, Mamoru asked a shocked Usagi to marry him after he returns from college in the US. Happily she accepts and awaits the day he returns.. but a news announcement leaves her stunned to find out he was killed in an explosion. But even str
1. Chapter One

--PLEASE READ THIS--  
This story is a SERIES. That means there   
are more chapters that come before this one.  
You can start with these chapters, but I will  
promise you will be confused.  
The series in order goes as follows;  
Don't Let Me Go: Broken Promises  
Don't Let Me Go: Insanity  
Don't Let Me Go: Roses  
Don't Let Me Go: Apparition  
Don't Let Me Go: Debauchery  
and this set of chapters are  
Don't Let Me Go: Analogous  
(it means same as, or sharing same  
characteristics ^.~)  
And next week watch out for....  
Don't Let Me Go: Barrage  
I hope this doesn't make everyone  
go screaming and not read my fic ::sniff::  
I promise the first couple of Main titles  
are not that long ^^  
Patch notes: ^^  
Hi everyone! Okay, we allllll know Bethany   
likes cheese cubes and tiggers, WELL, what   
about Patch? Patch, I'm sorry to say, does   
not like cheese cubes. (Beth: =( you don't  
know what's good ^.~)  
Patch likes Sour Patch Kids!! So send in   
your Sour Patch Kids, mmm mmm they so gooooood.   
Oh and e-mail, mmm mmm, e-mail is yummilicious   
too! Oy vay ^_^ this must be the cheesiest   
author's notes yet. Enjoy reading everyone!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At one point or another in their lives, most   
everyone wishes they could have a grand, dashing   
adventure – complete with dungeons and a brave   
hero to leap in and save the day. What these   
pleasant fantasies leave out is the dirt, blood   
and fear. And let's not even get started on   
the crying need for a decent bathroom in these   
places. I swear that if we get out of this   
mess alive, I will never again complain about   
having to clean out the ice cream freezer,   
standing in line at the supermarket or slow   
traffic.  
  
-Reika.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Don't Let Me Go: Analogous  
Chapter: 1  
By: Bethany and Patch  
Editor: Meara  
Rated: PG 13..?  
Send your: Comments,  
Suggestions, Tiggers, cheese  
cubes, cows and furniture (cuz  
I just got my own place and  
have none) to us at Bethany212@aol.com  
and Patchkhan1@hotmail.com ^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We have to get out of here right now!"   
Motoki whispered.  
  
"Iie, we can't just leave her here. Who   
knows what they'll do!" Reika replied. She   
began looking around frantically for something,   
anything, to break the casing that held the   
Senshi.  
  
Motoki grabbed onto her forearms to hold   
her. "Listen to me, love, we have to go otherwise   
the danger will only increase by our staying here.   
I-I think I know how to get help but we can't do   
it ourselves! We'll get nowhere and only put our   
lives in danger. How will that help Haruka-san   
then?"  
  
Before Reika could answer, Motoki shoved her   
into an alcove in one of the walls and then pressed   
himself next to her. The footsteps came into the   
room and the two held their breath, their hearts   
racing uncontrollably.  
  
The footsteps stopped at the tank and all   
was silent for some moments. Then to the couple's   
great relief the footsteps departed the room   
leaving just the two of them and the entrapped   
Senshi of Uranus.  
  
"Kami," Reika breathed. "That has to be   
*the* most suspenseful moment in my life ever."   
  
"You've got that right. Now let's get out   
of here, I think if we follow the sound of those  
footsteps, we'll find an exit out of this hellhole,"  
Motoki whispered.  
  
Motoki began walking but stopped when Reika   
didn't follow. He turned around to see her standing   
next to the tank, staring at it.  
  
"Reika, we have to go. Onegai, let's just go."  
  
She turned to look at him, tears brimming at   
her eyes. "I can't, I can't just leave knowing we're   
leaving her like this, helpless, unable to defend   
herself. She and the other Senshi have done so much   
for us... for this world, why can't we do something   
in return?"  
  
"Because it is impossible," he replied quietly.  
  
"Iie! Nothing is impossible! Nothing!" she   
said furiously. "We will get her out of here. We   
will do it!"  
  
Motoki sighed heavily. Women, he thought.   
"Alright, we need something that'll break through   
that tank. Start looking."  
  
Reika began walking away from the tank when   
suddenly she tripped over something. She fell to   
the floor on her knees and Motoki rushed towards   
her, helping her sit up. She managed to turn   
around and sit on the floor, rubbing her knees.   
  
"Are you okay?" he asked, worried out of   
his mind.  
  
"I'm fine, I'm...." her voice died as she   
stared in front of them. Motoki did the same and   
gasped. A black... box had risen from the ground,   
directly in front of the tank.  
  
"What is that?" she whispered.  
  
"I don't know, but whatever it is, I think   
it might be to our benefit." He walked up to it   
carefully, Reika behind him.  
  
The surface of the 'podium' had buttons and   
knobs all across it.  
  
"One of these buttons will probably release   
her," Reika said.  
  
"I know, but which one?" Sweat formed on   
Motoki's brow as his gaze shifted from each button.   
Now I know what it feels like to be a member of   
the bomb squad, he thought grimly. One bad choice   
and it would be all over.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Usagi stood on the balcony of Mamoru's apartment,   
the slight breeze tossing her hair lightly. The full   
moon was out and she thought it coincidental that it   
shone brightly at a time like this.  
  
"I will not fail, Mother," she whispered. A   
determined look crossed her face and her hand formed   
a fist on the railing. She would not cry for she had   
cried enough. "I will get them all back, I've done   
it before and I'll do it again, however many times   
necessary... I swear it."   
  
The wind blew as if in response and she felt   
her skirt press against her legs. She shivered   
slightly and brought her arms around herself. The   
wind blew harder and she raised her face, closing   
her eyes. In that instant, a warm sensation ran   
through her body and in the barest of a whisper,   
she felt a kiss on her forehead. Her eyes opened   
and she smiled. It was all the encouragement she   
needed.  
  
She was strong. And she would continue to   
be strong, for her mother, her friends, her love.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The sun felt bleak and strangely cold as   
Michiru sat in it's rays, wishing it could warm   
her chilled body.   
  
Many a time in the past, herself and Haruka   
had given up everything - including each other -   
for their mission. But now... now it was different   
in Michiru's eyes. She didn't have the courage to   
speak this to Haruka, but she knew that never again   
could she watch Haruka put the mission first. They   
would have to, but in her heart she held Haruka as   
important as their Princess - was that so wrong?  
  
Her eyes wandered inside the apartment to the   
sleeping Princess. Soon they would go to battle.   
Only them - Two Senshi and a senshi-in-training.   
Would they come out alive? The question haunted   
Michiru's troubled mind. "Oh Haruka...." she   
whispered to the afternoon sun. "... I miss you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back and forth. Back and forth. Mika knew   
any moment she would scream for Lynn to stand   
still while she harranged her. A thought occured   
to Mika as she watched the cat. "If you stood   
still, could you still tell me off as good?"   
  
The calico cat stopped in mid-stride and   
glared daggers at her charge. "Mika! How can you   
sit there and say that?! Did you listen to a   
word I said?!"  
  
Mika stretched and yawned before answering.   
"Hai, Lynn. Hai, I heard you drone on like a broken   
record about how mad Galaxia will be at me for   
telling them what I know. I heard you rant about   
how disobedient I am. I covered my ears as you   
screamed, yet again, about how totally irresponsible   
I am - but now it's time for you to hear me." The   
youth stood up and faced the cat sitting on the table,   
eye to eye they stared at each other.   
  
Finally Mika gathered up the rest of her   
courage and spread her arms wide. "Tell me you   
don't feel bad for Usagi, Lynn! Tell me that it   
doesn't hurt you to watch her cry for Mamoru-san,   
and for the other senshi! I had to tell her, there   
was no other way. And I will tell my mother that   
as well."  
  
Lynn held her stare at Mika for a moment longer,   
noticing - maybe for the first time - how much like   
Galaxia Mika was. She turned on her heel and left the   
room with a self-satisfied look on her face.  
  
Mika watched her walk out before sitting back   
down on the bed and sighing long and hard. "What   
have I done now?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How can this be?" Luna more or less stated,   
rather than asked. Artemis watched her lay her head   
down and sigh. Slowly he came up to her and nudged   
her gently with his nose.   
  
"We couldn't have known, Luna. But we have to   
try and keep our heads about us since it has happened."  
  
Hotaru sat in silence, her hand wrapped around   
a cup of coco. Her life seemed to make more sense   
in the light of what had happened. It had always,  
secretly, bothered the petite Senshi of Saturn why   
she had grown up so quickly. Of course, she had to   
protect the Princess and restore the outer senshi's   
powers... but was that her only purpose? Now, however,   
Usagi needed her. *Needed* the small Senshi of Silence   
to help her fight and help rescuse the others. She   
felt the joy of true purpose run through her veins   
and she stood. "It is time."  
  
"Time?" Artemis asked, looking up from where   
he was laying beside Luna.  
  
"To fight this evil. Father of Setsuna's or not,   
I will not forgive him for this." Her determined face   
caused Luna to look up at her in a new light. She was   
taking her place in the outer Senshi. No more would   
Saturn be quiet and agreeable. It was, indeed, time.  
  
"Hotaru-chan, what do we do?"  
  
One set of human eyes and two feline looked   
up at the newest presence in the room. Usagi stood,   
her spine straight and her stance determined.   
  
"We go to The Forth Dimension, there we will   
find our enemy and our friends." Usagi turned her   
head to look at Mika... but no, this was not the   
small teenage girl with red wavy hair in odangoes.   
This was a woman, tall and proud - wearing a white   
fuku with gold trim, a taller version of the rod   
that Chibi-Chibi had once held in her hand.  
  
"Mika-chan?" Usagi questioned, her eyes as   
small as slits as she exsamined the woman before   
her.  
  
The woman dropped to one knee and bowed   
gracefully. "I am Sailor Cosmos - a reincarnation   
of your ultimate form. Galaxia gave me this power   
to help you out in your time of need. I am only   
here to serve you, my Princess." This finished,   
she pulled herself up and held her wand tightly.   
  
Usagi stared for a moment longer before   
turning back to Hotaru and Michiru. "How do we   
get there?"   
  
Michiru stood up, her petite body standing   
proudly as she pulled out her hension wand. "Neptune   
Planet Power, Make-UP!" In a brilliant flash of light   
Sailor Neptune stood in front of Usagi, Mika and the   
felines.   
  
She brought her mirror out and looked at it for   
a moment. "Submarine, Reflection!" As she pointed the   
mirror out, a wave of light flashed out across the city.   
Luna jumped from the table and ran to the balcony.  
  
"There! It's showing a black air patch, what is   
that?"  
  
"That is where we can open a portal to the 4th   
dimension," Mika answered, also going to the balcony   
door. "I can open it with my staff. Let's go."  
  
After Usagi and Hotaru changed into their Senshi   
forms, the group took off to the park. As they rounded   
the corner, Usagi stopped suddenly. "This is where   
Chibi-Usa always fell when she came to this time, it   
makes sense the portal would be here."  
  
Luna looked up at Usagi, noting the wistful look   
on her face. "Come Usagi-chan, Chibi-Usa will not be   
born if we do not hurry."  
  
"Hai Luna," the Princess of the Moon replied and   
straightened her posture. "Well, let's go."  
  
"Submarine... REFLECTION!" The black patch of air   
once again appeared before them. Neptune held it open   
with her mirror while Sailor Cosmos gathered energy on   
her wand. A large light shone at the end of the wand and   
Cosmos pointed it towards the patch of black air.  
  
"Time and Space – PORTAL!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
They stepped into some sort of hallway. Torches dimly   
lit the area. Everyone of them could *feel* the evil   
surrounding them... enclosing them.  
  
"We must be on our guard at all times," Saturn   
said quietly, clutching her glaive tightly.  
  
"Yeah, who knows what kind of ugly, bad guys they   
have here," Cosmos added, looking warily at their   
surroundings. "So what do we do now?"  
  
"Sailor Neptune, can you use your mirror in any   
way?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
Neptune lifted it to her face and concentrated but   
after a few moments she shook her head in defeat. "I can't   
see anything. There's just so much darkness, it's so thick   
and... the evil... not even my mirror can permeate it.   
Gomen ne, Princess."   
  
Usagi's shoulders slumped slightly as she got a   
sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. Kami, this   
was so hard, they were so close... yet so far. She hadn't   
told any of the others but she could *feel* Mamo-chan's   
essence, his spirit. He was alive that much she knew and   
now...he was somewhere here along with the other Senshi   
and they had no idea how to find him.  
  
Despair began to creep into her heart but suddenly   
she straightened, not giving any chance to the tears that   
were about to form. She was their leader and she would die   
before giving up.  
  
"We should just start walking," she began. "We'll   
come upon something sooner or later, I know it."  
  
They began walking and Usagi smiled slightly when   
she heard Mika mumble, "It better be sooner."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe Haruka-san is this light," Motoki   
said, as he and Reika walked along the hallway. They had   
pulled the naked Senshi out of the tank and covered her   
in an old, musty garment they had found nearby.  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Reika asked, mockingly   
indignant.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all," he replied quickly.  
  
They continued to walk until Reika sighed, leaning   
against the wall under one of the torches. "This place   
seems endless," she said, frustration apparent in her   
voice. "I wish some door would appear with the word 'exit'   
written in big bold letters."  
  
"I would pay any amount of money for something like   
that," Motoki said, shifting Haruka in his arms, as he sat   
down.  
  
Suddenly they heard footsteps... many footsteps.   
They exchanged panicked looks. They had no where to hide,   
there wasn't any alcove to squeeze into and the hallways   
where lit, no matter how dimly.  
  
"Kami-sama," Reika whispered, tense. She looked   
towards the sound of the approaching footsteps. Was   
this it for them?  
  
"We'll fight them, Reika, we won't surrender to   
these...these youmas!" He leaned the unconscious Senshi   
against the wall and then stood in front of Reika and   
Haruka.  
  
Figures approached them and Reika heard Motoki   
inhale sharply. She squinted to see and when she did   
so, she felt faint with relief as she stumbled to get   
up.  
  
"Motoki-san! Reika!" Usagi called their names and   
ran to them, the other Senshi following closely behind   
them.  
  
"Kami, is it really you, Usagi-chan? We're not   
dreaming are we?" Motoki asked disbelievingly.  
  
"It is, it is!" Usagi replied happily, hugging the   
both of them.  
  
Suddenly Reika gasped. "Hey, I know that girl!" she   
said, pointing to Mika.   
  
"You were the one I saw at the..."  
  
"Hai, that was me."  
  
As they continued to talk, no one seemed to notice   
Michiru. She stared at the person on the floor, the head   
tucked in and tears welled up in her eyes.   
  
Could it be?  
  
"Mo-Motoki is that... is that...?"  
  
Everyone stopped talking and looked at Motoki. "Hai,   
it is. It's Haruka-san," he said, smiling.  
  
Michiru slowly walked up to the figure as everyone   
watched her and then went to her knees. She reached out   
a hand and placed it on the cold cheek of Haruka.   
  
"Love," she whispered. Suddenly, Haruka's eyes   
opened and Michiru gasped.  
  
They were not Haruka's eyes. They were the same   
color, the shape, but something was wrong. Before Michiru   
could do anything, Haruka thrust out her hand and Michiru   
flew back, slamming against the wall on the opposite side.  
  
______________  
End Chapter 1.  
Don't you just *hate* it when we do that? But guess what?  
We got 4 chapters out this week so you don't have to send  
us death threats for leaving off at places like that ^.~  
As always, we bow down to the Queen Meara for her editing  
skills, the quotes at the beginning of the stories and for  
being all around wonderful **HUGS**   
We LOVE email!! Honest!!! Email!!!!!!! Please? **Bethany and  
Patch give best puppy dog faces** ^~  
***HUGS*** to everyone who emails us!! Espcially Celia - if   
she didn't email me every week I would think the story stunk ^^  
  
Ya'll go read the rest, and don't forget to email us after   
you're done ^_^  
  
Luva!  
Bethany - Bethany212@aol.com  
Patch - Patchkhan1@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

--PLEASE READ THIS--  
This story is a SERIES. That means there   
are more chapters that come before this one.  
You can start with these chapters, but I will  
promise you will be confused.  
The series in order goes as follows;  
Don't Let Me Go: Broken Promises  
Don't Let Me Go: Insanity  
Don't Let Me Go: Roses  
Don't Let Me Go: Apparition  
Don't Let Me Go: Debauchery  
Don't Let Me Go: Analogous  
Don't Let Me Go: Barrage  
I hope this doesn't make everyone  
go screaming and not read my fic ::sniff::  
I promise the first couple of Main titles  
are not that long ^^  
oh, and the next set of chapters are  
Don't Let Me Go: Crystalization ^_^  
___________________  
  
How do you kill a "god"?  
  
Chronos is completely, utterly, insane,   
but that excuse isn't going to save him   
from me when I get loose. The light of   
madness in his eyes burns almost as hot   
as the fires of my hatred for him. He   
seems to delight in the pain he's inflicted   
on me and in what he plans for my Beloved,   
my friends and my world. If I have to come   
back from the dead, I will have justice done.   
I will see Chronos pay his crimes. And God   
grant that the hand that delivers that justice   
is mine.  
  
How do you kill a "god"? Watch and see...  
  
-Mamoru.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Don't Let Me Go: Barrage  
Chapter: 2  
By: Bethany and Patch  
Editor: Meara  
Rated: PG 13  
Comments? Suggestions? Tiggers?  
Sour Patch kids? send em' to us!  
Bethany212@aol.com and Patchkhan1@hotmail.com  
(insert one of them there hints here ^^)  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Someone was after her. She could feel it.   
Slowly she crept down hall after hall through   
the maze of the castle she had called home for   
over a millennia. She knew the turns and twists   
of the castle like the back of her hand. But   
tonight she felt lost and alone as she quickly   
turned another corner.  
  
The hood of her cape covered her long hair   
and half her face, helping her keep to the shadows.   
"I have no where to hide, I can not let him find   
me," she whispered to herself.  
  
But even as she said this, she knew what   
was evitable. And yet she ran, her heart   
pounding against her ribs.   
  
It wouldn't be too long. Maybe she could   
trick the Fates. Perhaps it was possible to live   
to see another rise of the fog over the Time Gate.   
  
"Going somewhere?" The voice sounded in her   
ears seconds before she ran into its owner. Slowly   
she backed up, preparing to run.   
  
Another set of arms grabbed her from behind   
and she let out a small shriek before a gag was   
stuffed in her mouth.  
  
Chronos gave an evil smile and lit a torch.   
"Well, my dear, dear wife. What have you been   
doing?" He ran his fingers through his beard   
thoughtfully. "You know, I've lost something.   
Maybe.. you could help me find it?"   
  
Kenbo's eyes widened and she tried to fight   
to free herself. But to no avail, the Youma's grip   
was too strong. Chronos' eyes flashed in the light   
and her grabbed her chin roughly. "What did you do   
with it? The Golden Crystal? Damn it woman, I *know*   
you have it!"  
  
He ripped the gag from her mouth and she   
gasped for air. "What makes you think *I* have   
it?" she spat. Her eyes glaring hatefully at the   
man she had once loved enough to marry and bare   
children for.  
  
Chronos let something close to a growl escape   
his throat and pulled his hand back to strike her.   
"Tell me where it is."  
  
She met his stare evenly. "I will not."   
  
Even the Youma flinched as Chronos let his   
fist fly. It struck Kenbo's face making it jerk   
to the left. "I want it!"  
  
Even as Kenbo reeled she her head back to   
face him, the side of her cheek as red as blood.   
"No," she whispered in a ragged voice. She almost   
choked on her tears, but managed to push them back   
long enough to spit in his face.   
  
Enraged, Chronos smacked her again and again,   
once balling his fist up and punching her jaw. "I   
WANT IT!"   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
A little more. Mamoru closed his eyes against   
the pain and once more put all of his body weight   
into pulling the chains that held him from the wall.   
  
Crack.  
  
A good while later he awoke on the floor.   
There was blood on his arms where the manacles had   
cut into him as he pulled on the chains. He blinked   
once then a small smile formed on his lips. "Thought..   
I was a weakling.. bastard," he spit and attempted   
to sit up.   
  
The world spun a few times and Mamoru fought   
it, knowing he had to get out the room before Chronos   
could come back. The only thing he could think to do   
was transform. Slowly he slid his hand inside his   
jacket and closed his eyes in concentration.  
  
"What the hell?!?" In his hand lay a thorny   
stem, no petals whatsoever attached; and he was   
still in civilian form. He felt a tingling of fear   
in his gut and concentrated again and reached into   
his jacket once more.  
  
Again, he received the same results and this   
time the fear in his gut became a sharp stab. A   
trickle of sweat formed on his brow and slid down   
his forehead and onto the side of his nose. Why wasn't   
he able to transform? How would he be able to save   
Usagi?   
  
And then realization hit him. It was the emptiness.   
How could he have missed the emptiness within him?  
  
No, it was not the link that he and Usagi shared.   
That bond was still strong, of that he was sure of.   
He knew his love was alive. He could feel her...   
and that comforted him and gave him strength.  
  
But this hollowness was different and he   
suddenly understood why he couldn't transform.   
He was missing the Golden Crystal.  
  
It was the life force of his energy and powers.   
Without it he was just another human being. With it   
he wasn't Prince Endymion of the Past, Tuxedo Kamen   
of the Present and Neo-King Endymion of the Future.  
  
The question was, where was it? He knew it was   
close by, he could feel its essence and he knew it   
was in good hands. But whose? Usagi?  
  
He slowly got up, the world spinning around   
him like crazy. He stood still for a moment,   
breathing slowly. C'mon, Mamoru, get it to together,   
he scolded himself. Finally he was able to stand   
straight. He was going to escape, he was now   
confident of that.  
  
In the next moment, he fell back against   
the wall as a twisting pain swept over him,   
starting from the back of his head. He grabbed   
his head, knowing what was wrong.   
  
"Shimatta!" Usagi was using her Crystal   
and it was sucking the energy right out of her.   
And here he was, Kami knew where... unable to help   
her. Mamoru felt so helpless at that moment. One   
hand left his head and forming a fist, slammed it   
against the wall behind him.   
  
And then an idea came to him. He could use   
the Golden Crystal to help his beloved. He   
concentrated once more, and felt the Crystal   
fuse with hers, aiding her. She was healing   
someone, that much he could tell.  
  
Pain ripped at him as he realized her   
energy was being drained. What was Usagi doing?   
He wanted to yell for her to stop but that was   
pointless. She was transforming... into another   
form - her princess form! The urge to transform   
into Prince Endymion overwhelmed him but he   
could do nothing.  
  
Suddenly, his eyes snapped open at the   
sound of footsteps. Despite the pounding headache   
that pulsed in time with his heart, he rushed over   
to stand beside the doorway, staying hidden in the   
shadowy area. The footsteps came closer and someone   
entered the room. Immediately he jumped onto the   
thing and the two went tumbling to the floor.  
  
They rolled over and over until Mamoru was   
on top throwing punches.... at his own face? His   
fist stopped in the air and he peered down at the   
person under him.  
  
"Kami..." he whispered. It *was* him. No; a   
clone of him. Through his powers of psychometry,   
he realized this... this being had no soul, only   
the essence... of himself.  
  
And he needed this essence. He needed its   
strength, its energy to find Usagi.  
  
He pulled the clone up and was slightly   
surprised to see that it was wearing a tuxedo.  
  
"I command you to re-join me!" he ordered   
the clone. It looked at him in confusion and   
Mamoru growled in frustration.   
  
"Join me!" he said, slightly louder, shaking   
the clone. He got no response and knew he wouldn't   
be receiving one anytime soon either.  
  
"Fine," he growled, talking mostly to himself.   
"We do this the hard way." He closed his eyes and   
gripped the still silent clone by the shoulders.   
He bent his head and called upon all the powers   
of the Earth, the active and dormant forces.  
  
A greenish-blue glow surrounded the two and   
Mamoru could feel himself becoming 'whole' again.   
He opened his eyes to see the clone in front of him   
slowly fading. In another few moments the clone was   
gone and Mamoru could feel the energy coursing   
through his veins. It wasn't the same feeling as   
having the Golden Crystal but it was enough to   
help him transform.  
  
He reached into his jacket, silently praying   
and rejoiced when he pulled out a perfect, fully   
bloomed, red rose. In seconds he was Tuxedo Kamen   
and he rushed out of the room concentrating on the   
link he and Usagi shared.  
  
"I'm coming love," he whispered. "Hang on for   
me."  
  
He rushed down hallways and heard the sound of   
fighting close by. He turned down another wing and   
skidded to a halt. He was in a hallway filled with   
doors on either side but there was only one particular   
door Youma's were trying to bang down.   
  
Bingo, he thought grimly and rushed towards them.   
At that moment they succeeded in pushing it down and   
the sound of fighting soon filled the air.  
  
He pushed Youma's aside, destroying them either   
with his roses or his cane, trying desperately to get   
into the room.  
  
He finally got in and his eyes widened at the   
sight of Sailor Saturn and another Senshi fighting   
Sailor Mars and Mercury.  
  
What was going on?  
  
But at that moment he saw his princess, lying   
on the ground, unconscious. Sailor Venus was guarding   
her, fighting with any lingering Youmas.   
  
He ran over to them and knelt beside Usagi,   
picking her up. His heart pounded fearfully as he   
pushed aside the hair from her neck and checked for   
a pulse.  
  
Faint... it was so faint. He looked up just in   
time to see Sailor Saturn voice her attack. A huge   
explosion ripped through the room and he shielded   
himself and Usagi.  
  
When everything had cleared he saw Sailor Mars   
and Sailor Mercury lying on the floor unconscious.   
And then it dawned on him. They were clones! Of   
course, how could he have forgotten after seeing   
his own clone. But he didn't have time to ponder   
on that thought when Sailor Venus' voice broke through   
his thoughts.  
  
"Tuxedo Kamen-sama... is that really you?" she   
peered at him carefully, not knowing whether or not   
to trust him.  
  
"Hai, it is me, not my clone. Sailor Venus,   
onegai, help me heal Usako."  
  
The anguish in her Prince's voice was enough   
to convince the Senshi and from her sub space pocket   
she brought out the Golden Crystal, holding it   
carefully in her hands.  
  
"I believe this is yours," she whispered, smiling.  
  
"How? Where did-?"  
  
"That's not important right now. Heal Usagi-chan,   
please."  
  
He nodded and took the Crystal from her hands.   
Again he closed his eyes and concentrated and in   
seconds the Crystal was gone, safely inside of him.  
  
Now he felt whole, completely and fully restored.   
Bending over Usagi, he tilted his head downwards,   
capturing her pale lips. He remembered, from long ago,   
how the power of his kiss had awakened Usagi after she   
had fought Metallia.*  
  
The power of their kisses... the power of their   
love...what strength it held.  
  
"Mamo-chan..."  
  
He heard her whisper against his lips and he drew   
back, hard-pressed not to let a few tears fall.  
  
"Usako... how I've missed you," he said, his voice   
becoming husky.  
  
Her eyes blinked open and upon seeing his face,   
widened. "Mamo-chan? Oh God, Mamo-chan!"  
  
She pulled herself up and grabbed onto him tightly   
unable to believe that he was with her... finally... after   
what seemed like ages.  
  
"I missed you too, so much! But, I was brave... and   
strong and I came here to find you..."  
  
"A very dangerous expedition," he scolded teasingly.  
  
"Anything for you... and my friends." With that last   
word she looked around, noticing everyone else.  
  
They stood up together, and she gasped upon seeing   
the limp forms of Mercury and Mars.  
  
"What happened?" she cried.  
  
"Don't worry, they're clones," Sailor Cosmos said.  
  
"Is that Mika?" Mamoru asked in amazement. She   
looked... well she didn't look like a teenager, that he   
was sure of.  
  
"Hai," Usagi replied proudly. "Meet Sailor Cosmos."  
  
"Kami..." He then saw Michiru with a limp Haruka   
and he and Usagi ran to them.  
  
"Did it work?" Usagi asked worriedly.  
  
Michiru's eyes glowed with happiness and gratitude.   
"Yes, Sailor Moon." Haruka moaned slightly and coughed.   
  
After a few minutes of dizziness and a slightly   
upset stomach, Haruka stood on her own long enough to   
pull her henshin stick out. In a horse whisper she spoke   
the words that would help her regain her strength. "Uranus..   
Planet.. Power - make up."   
  
A weak glow became stronger until everyone in the   
room was forced to cover their eyes. When it dimmed,   
Michiru would swear she never seen a more wonderful sight.  
  
In the spot where a weak and sick Haruka stood a   
moment before, now stood a woman in a fuku, healthy and   
ready to kick some butt. "Let's do this," she whispered,   
her voice dangerously low. She winked at Michiru before   
heading towards the clones of Mars and Mercury.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She heard voices and moved towards them quickly.   
She knew she had to find Chronos so he could inform her   
of her next move. With one final turn, she came upon   
Chronos, two Youmas and a woman she didn't recognize.  
  
"Excuse me?" she said sarcastically, waving a   
hand in the air. "But you forgot to inform me of just   
what I am to do while I waited for you imps to destroy   
the Senshi."  
  
"Setsuna," Chronos spat. "Why are you here?"  
  
Kenbo's eyes widen as the grown woman entered   
the hall.   
  
~Flash back~  
  
"Mama!! Where are you?"   
  
Tears fell down Kenbo's face as she heard her   
little girl's cry and couldn't respond. The gag in   
her mouth prevented anything more than a moan to   
escape her.   
  
"Mommy?! Mommy, where are you?!" Tears and   
pain mixed together in Setsuna's voice as she cried   
out. Suddenly her voice was silenced.  
  
"Hush girl, your Mama left you. She didn't love   
you, no one loves you," the deep voice of Chronos   
supplied for the young Setsuna.  
  
"NO!" Green hair flew back and forth has she   
shook her head - refusing to believe her father's   
words. "She loves me! Mommy loves me!"  
  
"Yeah, right," he spat in her face, grabbing   
her arm and dragging her from the room. "Now, you   
be a good girl and get back to your room before I   
take a rod to you."   
  
Silence. It seemed to last forever. Finally   
the door slid open and Chronos stood in the doorway.   
  
Kenbo closed her eyes against the harsh light   
and turned her head to the side.   
  
"She deserves this, you know," Chronos began.   
"You spoiled her, pampered her so that she has no   
back bone. I won't allow an offspring of mine to be   
raised like this! Baka, you are no more than a fool   
and you will live to regret it."   
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Chronos left her there, in the dark. One night   
while she slept, she was moved to another part of   
castle where she wandered the halls since.  
  
Now, standing once more in the presence of the   
girl that had called her mommy.. she couldn't help   
the tears that fell.   
  
Setsuna barely let her eyes scan the woman   
over before she turned back to Chronos. "Who is *that*?"  
  
"No one," Chronos answered quickly; too quickly.  
  
Immediately he took his frustration out on   
Kenbo, raising his hand to strike her once more.   
"What did you do with it, woman?!"  
  
"I will not tell you," she whispered hoarsely,   
watching Setsuna out of the corner of her eye.  
  
A smile came to Chronos' lips. An evil smile   
that seemed to freeze Kenbo's heart. "You are a fool.   
Stupid woman, you will live to regret this."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Small, almost inaudible footsteps moved in the   
large hallway. The small figure, maybe four feet   
tall, crept slowly towards the room her father had   
dragged her out of hours before. She heard his booming   
voice and came to a sudden halt, thinking she had been   
caught.  
  
But it wasn't her that he spoke so harshly to,   
it was someone else. Her emerald eyes peeked slowly   
into the room where she found her father talking to   
her mother. Even at six years old, she knew better   
than to make a sound.   
  
"...spoiled her, pampered her so that she has   
no back bone. I won't allow an offspring of mine to   
be raised like this! Baka, you are no more than a   
fool and you will live to regret it."   
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Setsuna's eyes flashed a brilliant white,   
then green before turning a grayish color. She   
fought against these images.. these lies. Her   
mother left her, she remembered it clearly. But   
then, other images of the night she had over heard   
her father talking came to her mind's eye. This   
woman.. it couldn't be.  
  
Kenbo raised her head regally and glared at   
Chronos. "I will do what I must."  
  
~Flashback~  
  
She stood, flinching only slightly, a ten-year   
old girl ready to face whatever hardships she had to.   
Her head bent, she clutched the staff tightly, as her   
father circled her, eyeing her as a hawk would.  
  
"Answer me, daughter. Are you scared?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"I did not hear you Setsuna. Speak louder, are   
you scared?"  
  
"Iie! I am not afraid. I will do what I must!"   
she yelled and then cursed herself silently for losing   
control in front of her father.   
  
Chronos stepped back and smiled slightly,   
satisfied. "So you are afraid, are you not? I can   
understand, after all, how many girls your age are   
put in charge of time and space all at the same time?   
It must be so difficult, at such a tender age."  
  
"I will do what I must," she replied quietly.   
  
~End flashback~  
  
Hundreds of images flooded her mind so quickly   
that Setsuna grabbed her head and let out a howl of   
pain.   
  
Her mother. Her father. Her brother. Queen   
Serenity. The Time Gate. Everything came rushing   
back to her. After a few intense moments, the pain   
from the flood of memories eased and the Senshi of   
Pluto regained her composure.  
  
In a snap of her fingers, she summoned her   
time staff. And before Chronos could react, she   
raised it high in the air.  
  
"Dead Scream."  
  
The halls echoed with the scream that followed   
her words. Such a small command brought on a blow   
that forced the winds of time to knock Chronos back   
fifteen feet.   
  
Pluto walked quietly, with a deadly stride, to   
where her father laid slumped against the wall. "Tell   
me *Father*..." A small smile of satisfaction played   
on her lips. "Are you scared?"   
  
God Chronos looked up with pure hatred at the   
woman above him. Somewhere in his twisted mind, he   
knew why his daughter had betrayed *him*.  
  
Time seemed to follow Setsuna's heart and slow   
as she watched a beam of energy shoot out from   
Chronos'hand and flash past her. A small gleam of   
light shined in his black eyes.   
  
Before Pluto had the chance to react, Kenbo   
was slammed against a wall; the clothing off her   
chest burned, revealing where the blast had burnt   
into her.  
  
Chronos' laugh filled the halls of the castle.   
An evil, twisted, utterly insane sound that echoed   
in Pluto's ears as she ran towards her mother. "NO!!"  
  
Chronos stood, ready for his victory speech:   
"You BITC--"  
  
"VENUS.. Love and beauty, shock!"  
  
Chronos lost his small grip on sanity. His eyes   
flared red and a white light surrounded him. "I AM   
TRYING TO KILL SOMEONE HERE, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU   
INTERRUPTING?"   
  
Venus snapped her finger and made a face. "Uh,   
gee, let me think on that one."  
  
In his now increased rage, the white light   
flared up and engulfed the ceiling and spread like   
a wild fire down the hall. As the ceiling burned with   
the strange energy that Chronos seemed to be feeding   
on, Haruka and Michiru helped Setsuna to carry Kenbo   
into another room.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"Come on! Come on!" Eternal Sailor Moon whispered   
over and over, her eyes never leaving Mars and Mercury's   
body.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen felt for a pulse once more, almost   
giving up hope when he felt a small movement in Mercury's   
wrist. "Now Usako, we have to help them."  
  
Their hands touched and in that instant, they became   
one. The power of the Silver Crystal and the Golden   
Crystal combined into a force of unimaginable strength.   
Mamoru and Usagi were one soul in two bodies. Their hearts   
beating as one, the Prince of Earth and Princess of the Moon   
fought to reawaken the Senshi.   
  
Slowly Mars' eyes fluttered open and then closed.   
Opening again, she moaned and looked over at Usagi who   
was now crying.  
  
"Meat..ball head.. don't be such a cry.. baby..."  
  
Usagi grinned through her tears, having never   
been so happy to hear her dreaded nickname.  
  
Tuxedo Kamen felt both Mars and Mercury's   
pulse once more, noting happily that it was increasing.   
"Alright you two, you need to transform and let your   
powers heal you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone in the room seemed to stop and watch   
the light show that Chronos was providing. As the   
flames moved further down the hall and grew brighter,   
Pluto sat next to her mother.  
  
Tears coursed down her face as she spoke:   
"Mother? Come on, you'll be okay. The Princess, she   
can heal you, just hold on."  
  
Kenbo let the top of her cape flutter backwards,   
revealing her gray streaked hair and dull emerald eyes;   
much like Setsuna's. "My dear, sweet daughter; how I   
have missed you. But Darling, surely you must know more   
than anyone that everything has it's time. My dear,   
mine is up."  
  
"No, no it's not," Setsuna shook her head and   
held fast to her mother's limp hand.  
  
"Shhh. Do.. do you remember when you were just   
a young girl and I would brush.. your hair?"  
  
Setsuna remembered, the talks about her growing   
up and becoming a beautiful Princess. Tears streaked   
her face as she nodded. "Hai mother, I do."  
  
"You.. kno-w.. You are just.. as beautiful.. as   
I i-imaged you would be--"  
  
Setsuna felt Kenbo's hand go completely limp   
within her grip and a sob tore at her throat. "Mother..   
no. NO--please! Please don't leave me...please."  
  
The once bright green eyes, filled with love when   
Setsuna was a child; and filled with pride only moments   
before - were now a dull gray as they rolled back in her   
head.   
  
Setsuna bowed her head and wept silently.   
  
-End Chapter 2.  
  
Wellllll..... ::cries:: I hope that was sad enough ::sniff::  
I'm going for angst here.. ::sobs:: did I suceed? ^.^  
btw,   
* were you confused when Mamoru remembered his kiss bringing  
Usagi back after Metallia? Are you a dubbie and don't even  
know who Metallia is? Okay, here's the low down ^_~  
-- Metallia was the ultimate force behind the Dark Kingdom  
(This is manga info. If you do not have manga, GO GET IT! You  
can buy it at any Border's Book Store! I PROMISE you that  
if you take this little advice from me, you will thank me   
later! ^_^ Just ask for "Sailor Moon Graphic Novels" they rule!)  
After Venus stabbed and killed Beryl (yep, she did ^_^) then  
Metallia took over. Now, all the senshi were dead and Mamoru  
was brainwashed - so Usagi took on Metallia by herself. Well,  
she couldn't do it alone, and so Luna started praying to the  
tower on the moon and that released the ultimate power of   
the Moon which unbrainwashed Mamoru, but he couldn't see. His  
eyes were all black, but even then he reached out for Usagi's  
hand and swore to help her. Metallia killed over after a   
rather large explosion and Usagi died. But I ain't done, because  
**here comes the part we are referring to in the story** he  
reached down and picked her up, holding her *insert HUGE sigh  
here* and reached down and kissed her. On the Moon, Luna closed  
her eyes and smiled, saying that Usagi was being awoken by her  
Prince. Back on Earth, Usagi starts waking up and they kiss  
and hug and live happily ever after (Until Chibi-Usa falls  
out of the sky -_-;; who am I kidding? I *love* the manga  
Chibi-Usa, she's sweet and just a little lonely ^_^ )  
So there you have it, my rather long (^^;;) explanation of  
where we got that wacking idea ^^  
Anyhoo, on with author's notes.. if you are still here ^^;;  
:::gets on her knees and bows to the all wonderful Meara:::  
OMG! This woman rules beyond words I can come up with!!  
Go read her story "Fatal Exposure" it rules!! AND she is the  
world's best editor, and just an all around wonderful person!   
^_^   
HUGE thanks to everyone who emails us about this story!!!   
Celia - luv ya girl! and to Masked Madien (I hope I spelled  
that right -_-;;) who absolutly made my YEAR with that  
email she sent ::grins stupidly from ear to ear:: and everyone  
else out there who reads this story, and even if you don't  
email me, I still love you all! **HUGS** I know I have some  
faithful fans out there and you guys mean SO much to me ^_^  
I guess that is all I can fill your ear with, for now ^^;;  
  
PATCH NOTES!!!  
Hi everyone! Send all email bombs to me if you think we've   
been taking too long on these chapters... THAT WAS A JOKE!!!   
No seriously, you can send all bombs to Bethany, she has   
the perfect e-mail addy for that... aaaack!   
  
**Bethany inserts a small glare to Patch ^^**  
  
  
Luva!  
Bethany - Bethany212@aol.com  
Patch - Patchkhan1@hotmail.com  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter Three

Author's notes at bottom  
--- PLEASE READ THIS ---  
This story is a SERIES. That means there are  
more chapters before this one and if you   
start out with these chapters - you WILL be  
confused ^^;; Please read the others first!  
They aren't really that long ^_^  
Here is the series in order:  
Don't Let Me Go: Broken Promises  
Don't Let Me Go: Insanity  
Don't Let Me Go: Roses  
Don't Let Me Go: Apparition  
Don't Let Me Go: Debauchery  
and these stories are called  
Don't Let Me Go: Analogous - AND  
coming next week to a fanfic page near  
you isssSSssss....  
Don't Let Me Go: Barrage ^_^  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am the cat who watches.  
  
The waiting is the hardest part. When Usagi and   
the others are gone, I can do little more than   
pray that they will be safe. In those dark hours   
I recall every nasty thing I've ever said to her -   
and I regret it all. Does she know how much she   
means to me? I would give my life to protect her,   
but I'm so very small. All I can do is wait.  
  
I am the cat who watches, and waits.  
  
-Luna.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
Don't Let Me Go: Analogous  
Chapter: 3  
By: Bethany and Patch  
Rated: PG13  
Edited by: Meara   
:::bows down::: We're not worthy!!  
Kiss the Master's feet!! ^.^  
Eh.. and you can send your comments,  
suggestions, Tiggers.. eh, you know  
the drill ^^ to us at Bethany212@aol.com  
and Patchkhan1@hotmail.com. You know, the  
only reason we say that is we are *dropping  
hints* for email!! ^^  
~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Artemis nudged Luna awake with his head.  
  
"Luna, come look at this."  
  
She raised her head and looked at him   
sleepily. They had spent almost all of their   
time at Central Command ever since Usagi and   
the Senshi had left. They had searched the   
computer for anything and everything that could   
help them defeat this new enemy.  
  
So far the search had not been successful...   
until now.  
  
"Luna, come on, I think this might be   
important."  
  
The urgency in Artemis' voice immediately   
had Luna up and she walked over to him to the   
main computer.  
  
"I know we've looked through practically   
all of the files in this thing but I think we   
missed one," he pressed a button with his paw   
and the symbol of Pluto came spinning slowly   
into view.   
  
Artemis pressed another button and immediately   
a file was processed.  
  
"Look, and read carefully."  
  
Luna squinted her eyes and began to read.   
A while later, her eyes grew large and she inhaled   
sharply. How could they have missed something so   
vitally important?  
  
"I'd say we've found our key out of this   
Chronos mess, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"Kami, how-how could we not know about   
this? How could we *not* know about her?"  
  
"Luna, my dear, I've come to learn in the   
past few weeks... there are many things we don't   
know about."   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Motoki and Reika stepped out of the portal   
and found themselves in Juban Park.  
  
"Well, at least we're in a familiar place,"   
Motoki said dryly.  
  
"Right, let's just go back home."  
  
He felt a little surge of joy at the use   
of the word 'home' and wrapped his arm around   
her waist as they began walking.  
  
"Motoki, have you noticed that there's no   
one around?"  
  
He stopped his ponderings and looked around.   
Reika was right, no else was in the area except   
them. "Maybe it's a holiday or something. We've   
been away for so long, we don't know how much time   
has passed."  
  
"You might be right," she began reluctantly,   
but stopped when she saw what was ahead of her.  
  
A soldier in full combat gear was walking   
towards them carrying some kind of weapon.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, when he stood in   
front of them.  
  
The couple looked at each other, unsure of   
how to answer.  
  
"Furuhata Motoki and Kiro, Reika, citizens   
of Tokyo."  
  
Apparently the soldier wasn't satisfied with   
their answer. They abruptly found that he was now   
pointing his gun at them.  
  
"What are you really? Human or youma?"  
  
Reika gasped in outrage and pushed the gun   
away from them. "What do you think we look like?   
We are humans, you baka! What right do you have   
asking us such a question?"   
  
The soldier looked confused for a moment   
but then straightened. "I have strict orders to   
question anyone who might look suspicious."  
  
"Hold on," Motoki interrupted. "What do   
you mean by suspicious?"  
  
The soldier peered at them and then grinned,   
relaxing his stance. "You two must be new around   
here. Haven't you watched the news lately?"  
  
Motoki began to feel a sense of dread crawl   
up his spine. "What's been going on around here?"  
  
"The youma attacks! They've increased tenfold   
in these last few weeks so everyone is advised to   
stay indoors. It's dangerous out here and since the   
Senshi aren't helping us, the government has to do   
something," he finished proudly.  
  
"Kami, Motoki, I think we've been away for   
too long," Reika mumbled.   
  
Motoki opened his mouth to say more but   
before he could do so, a ball of energy hit the   
soldier and he screamed as his body convulsed   
with the electricity that took hold of him.  
  
Reika screamed and Motoki pushed her to   
the ground. He lifted his head to see a   
ferocious looking youma heading towards them.  
  
"We have to get out of here!" he yelled   
as he lifted himself of the ground with Reika.  
  
"But the soldier!"  
  
They began to run and Motoki glanced back.   
The man lay there unmoving and Motoki knew it   
was too late. "Just keep running."  
  
They ran out of the park and Motoki led her   
to his apartment. They reached his door and Motoki   
inserted the key into the lock. The door opened   
and they came face to face with... Chronos.   
  
"Shimatta!" Motoki shoved Reika away from   
the door but Chronos grabbed him by the neck and   
hauled him inside. The door slammed shut as   
Reika got to her feet.  
  
"NO!" she screamed and ran to the door,   
pounding her fists on it. "No! Motoki, onegai,   
let me in!" She tried the knob desperately and   
found it was stuck. She pounded her fists against   
the wood as tears streamed down her face. Who   
knew what that bastard would do to him.  
  
"Let me in!" she screamed. "Let me in!   
Motoki! Onegai, let me in!" She slid to the   
floor, her head against the door as she began   
to cry. "Motoki," she sobbed hoarsely. "Aishiteru..."  
  
Inside Motoki was thrown into the air and   
landed on his couch as Chronos loomed over him.  
  
"Give me the ring, boy. You don't want to   
anger me," he hissed.  
  
"Iie! Never. I know what you plan to do   
and believe me, I won't let you get away with   
it."  
  
"You don't know what kind of danger you're   
putting your girl in, boy. In each room next to   
yours there are some very hungry youmas just   
waiting for a good meal. Your girl would make a   
delightful appetizer for them," he said,   
smiling viciously.  
  
"You're lying!"  
  
"Maybe, but then again, do you want to test   
me? With a snap of my fingers those doors will   
fall away and all you'll find left of her are   
pieces of her fle-"  
  
"Stop! I'll give you the ring... but only   
if you'll let her in first."  
  
"Fair deal." He thrust out his hands toward   
the door and it opened and in an instant, Chronos   
held Reika by the neck as she began to gasp for   
air.  
  
"Do it boy, and hurry up. I don't think   
she'll be able to hang on for too long."  
  
Motoki rushed into the bathroom and pulled   
out the ring from a secret compartment under the   
sink. He came back into the living room, holding   
up the ring.  
  
"Let her go and I'll throw you the ring."  
  
"You don't want to test me boy, give me   
the ring."  
  
Motoki saw Reika gasping and threw the ring.   
At the same time Chronos threw Reika at him so that   
they both fell to the floor, Motoki taking the   
impact.  
  
Chronos clutched the ring and then slipped   
it onto his finger. He began to laugh loudly.   
Turning to look at them he began to glow. "You   
don't know what you've done, boy. Your girl's   
life wasn't worth this." His laughter grew louder   
and he raised his arms to the ceiling.  
  
A gale force wind began to blow around the   
room causing papers and small things to fly.   
Small flashes of lightening hit Chronos but they   
didn't seem to effect him. In fact, he seemed to   
welcome them, the electricity coursing through   
him causing him to laugh hysterically.   
  
Motoki shielded Reika with his body as they   
huddled in a corner. In just a few minutes all   
was silent again except for the flapping of papers   
floating back to the ground.  
  
"Motoki, are you alright?" Reika asked,   
holding his face.  
  
"Kami, Reika, what have I done?" Motoki   
moaned. "What have I done?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
A little snug, but it would do. That was   
Sailor Venus clone's first thought as she pulled   
on a one-piece gold body suit that God Chronos   
has so thoughtfully provided her with.   
  
Her black eyes scanned her image in the   
mirror for a second longer. Thin legs, small   
waist, medium bust, topped off by long blonde   
hair. "Ohhh.. but I'm hot!" she giggled to   
herself. A hand ran up her arm and she turned   
expectantly.  
  
"Yes, Love Child. You are very sensual, but   
that is not your main concern. What is your main   
concern?"  
  
The clone lowered her gaze and studied her   
feet. "To destroy the Sailor Senshi, Your   
Lordship." She paused for a moment and looked   
back up. "What have they ever done? I thought   
I was one of them... or something?"  
  
"*YOU*" he spat. "Are nothing more than   
the power of Senshi Venus, contorted by my own   
musings. *I* am your master." He turned on his   
heel and headed for the exit. "Don't forget   
that deary," his old voice floated back in the   
room.  
  
"Don't listen to him," another, more   
feminine voice, whispered. Venus turned in   
circles, searching for the voice's owner.   
  
"Where are you? Who are you?" she   
demanded.  
  
The shadows of the room parted, allowing   
a solitary figure to come forth. She stepped   
closer to the clone, staring at her. "You don't   
have to listen to him. He is *not* your master.   
You have more power than him. Look at him, old   
and worthless. He should have died long ago."   
She brought her hand up and raised the hood   
that had covered her face. A spill of green   
hair, streaked here and there with gray, flowed   
out and down her back. Her eyes were friendly   
and serene.   
  
"I don't understand. Where did I come from?   
He says I am nothing but the power of Venus?" The   
clone's eyes flashed blue for a second and a   
solitary tear slipped down her face.  
  
"My child, you are more than power. You have   
love and kindness. May the Gods bless the fact that   
he did not give you enough dark power to corrupt   
such a beautiful soul. You can re-join the body you   
belong in and as one, you can help the Sailor Senshi   
destroy him; The God of Time. I promise you child,   
Hades, The God of the Under World, would love to   
have him frying in an ocean of fire." The old   
woman chuckled at the thought.  
  
"Re-join the body I belong in? Where is   
this body?"  
  
The old woman took her by the elbow and   
together they walked towards the room where six   
Sailor Senshi lined the walls, bond up by chains.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Sources have said that conditions will   
only become worse as the youma attacks increase.   
Many wonder if there is any hope since the   
Senshi seem to be gone and-"  
  
Kenji turned the television off and sighed.  
  
"It's bad, isn't it?" Ikuko asked, hugging   
her arms around her waist.  
  
Kenji turned around and saw his wife   
standing behind him, a strained expression on   
her face.  
  
"It'll be okay, love, everything will go   
back to normal once..."  
  
"Once our daughter comes back, ne? Demo...   
how will we know? We don't know how she is, if   
she's alive, injured or even-"  
  
"Shhh, Ikuko, don't say it," Kenji replied,   
wrapping his arms around her. However, she moved   
out of his embrace and walked over to the draped   
windows. She moved the curtain aside slightly to   
look out.  
  
"How can I not say it? How can I not think   
it?" she asked, her voice rising. "My daughter,   
my only daughter, is out there, somewhere, fighting   
who knows what and we have no idea if she'll ever   
come back... to us," her voice lowered to a hoarse   
sob.  
  
She slowly fell to the floor on her knees,   
her hands covering her face. "I'm not even her   
real mother," she sobbed. "Does she even think   
about us? Does she remember us as she fights?   
After all, in her past life, her real mother   
must have been better than me, more powerful,   
more beautiful-"   
  
"Ikuko, stop this!" Kenji knelt down beside   
her and took hold of her shoulders, shaking her   
slightly. "Stop it, you can't think like that.   
Usagi loves both of her mothers equally, she   
doesn't favor any of you more than the other.   
And I know she'll come back to us," Kenji said,   
determinedly.   
  
"Apparently, she's saved the world before,   
countless times, and she'll do it again. I have   
faith in Usagi and you should too. Don't lose   
faith, Ikuko, never lose faith!"  
  
From the top of the stairs Shingo watched   
his parents as they stood near the window. He   
turned back, breathing heavily. His mother's   
words had shaken him deeply.  
  
To never see her again...  
  
He stopped in the doorway of her room.   
Pink. He had always teased her about it, made   
fun of her, fought with her. Would he ever be   
able to do that again?  
  
Should he have been nice to her those   
last few days she had stayed at home?   
  
He had acted like his usual self and she   
had responded like her usual self - by   
screaming and chasing after him.  
  
But now, should he be feeling regret for   
acting like that, not realizing those would be   
the last times they shared together? He   
inhaled sharply, feeling something clutch his   
heart. He wanted to smile; he had always   
thought it impossible to actually feel any sort   
of emotion for his sister other than enmity.  
  
A choked sob escaped him and he was   
horrified by it's sound.  
  
"Usagi... come back."  
  
~~~~~  
End Chapter 3.  
Weeeelll.... what do ya think??!?!??!?!?!  
**PLEASE** email us!!!! ***HUGS Everyone who has  
taken the time out to email us*** Luva Celia!! ^_^  
::bites nails.. I hope I spelled her name right...::  
AnyhooOOoo.  
Sing with me!  
"Email is good! Email is good for you and me! Email!!"  
eh.. okay - maybe that more or less made you NOT want to  
email us... ^^;;;;  
:::bows down to Meara::: She is the Goddess ya'll!! No   
kidding!! She has done a WONDERFUL job on editing, she  
has been doing our quotes for the beginning of stories  
because the all mighty (^^;;) Bethany ran out of ideas  
AND her fanfics rule!!!   
Alrightly, I have talked your ear off - I'm going...  
Email? Please? ::bats eyelashes:: ^^  
  
Luva!  
Bethany - Bethany212@aol.com  
Patch - Patchkhan1@hotmail.com   
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter Four

Author's notes at bottom  
--- PLEASE READ THIS ---  
This story is a SERIES. That means there are  
more chapters before this one and if you   
start out with these chapters - you WILL be  
confused ^^;; Please read the others first!  
They aren't really that long ^_^  
Here is the series in order:  
Don't Let Me Go: Broken Promises  
Don't Let Me Go: Insanity  
Don't Let Me Go: Roses  
Don't Let Me Go: Apparition  
Don't Let Me Go: Debauchery  
and these stories are called  
Don't Let Me Go: Analogous - AND  
coming next week to a fanfic page near  
you isssSSssss....  
Don't Let Me Go: Barrage ^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
My life has been kind of, well, unusual. You   
see I'm the "light of Hope" that was sent away   
when Galaxia sealed Chaos inside her. For a   
very long time I was trapped in the body a   
toddler with an extremely limited vocabulary.   
(Yeah, Yeah, I know, "chibi-chibi" this and   
"chibi-chibi" that...). My life started to   
change the day Sailor Moon defeated Chaos and   
freed me. In a way, everything I am today,   
I owe to her. It's a debt I always I thought   
I could never repay. But now I have been   
given a chance to do just that. I hope that   
I am up to the task, that I can be her "light   
of hope" just once more.  
  
-Mika.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Don't Let Me Go: Analogous  
Chapter: 4  
By: Bethany and Patch  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"NO!" Usagi screamed once more, her voice   
betraying her commitment to be calm and   
collected.  
  
Mika stared as the ceiling collapsed, dust   
and rock pieces covering the air, making it   
unbreathable. "No..." she whispered, her mind   
still refusing to believe what her eyes told her   
was happening.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity the   
debris stopped falling and the dust cleared.   
Usagi buried her head in her hands and quietly   
let the tears fall. There was no way they could   
have survived that.. no way.   
  
Mika stood up, warily walking into the   
room, surveying the damage and hoping against   
all odds that Hotaru and Michiru would be   
standing there, alive and well.   
  
Maybe the Fates weren't paying attention.   
Maybe time had stood still. Maybe Queen Serenity   
was looking out for the children of the Moon   
Kingdom. Or maybe, Mika mused, it was just pure   
luck.   
  
As the rest of the soot settled, a large   
black dome came in view. Slowly the young   
redheaded woman approached it, one hand waving   
in front of her face to attempt to clear away   
the remaining dirt from the air. The closer she   
got, the more became visible.   
  
Sailor Saturn let her glaive slip from   
her hand as she collapsed to one knee. The dome   
quietly faded away; revealing Hotaru, Michiru   
and what appeared to be Haruka's corpse.  
  
Mika looked over to Michiru, noting she   
was unconscious, then to Haruka. Her heeled   
foot sprung back and kicked the clone in the   
head. "Damn you," she spat and turned towards   
the door. "Sailor Moon! Come quickly!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In a slow descent down the hall, God   
Chronos finally reached his destination. "Damn,   
being an old man is tiresome." A dry chuckle   
left his throat, sounding more like he was   
choking. "No mind though, I will have my youth   
back... soon. That damned son of mine better   
get the 10th Ring. Without it I can not take   
over his body and become young once again." He   
sneered in a disgusted manner and stopped to   
catch his breath before pushing open a door.   
  
A green glow penetrated the room, coming   
from 4 tanks - each holding the power source   
of the remaining Senshi and the Prince of Earth.   
"It is time my daughter, to give up what should   
have rightfully been Chronos'." He stepped over   
to the furthest tank and pushed the release   
button with his foot. The green liquid drained   
from the tank, allowing Pluto's power clone to   
emerge.   
  
"Now go re-join your master," Chronos   
demanded, his finger pointed towards a table   
where the unconscious Setsuna laid.  
  
The clone walked unsurely towards the   
table, like a child learning to walk. After   
she gained her footing, she brought herself   
the rest of the way to the table. As she lay,   
her body merged with that of Setsuna and after   
a few moments her eyes popped open.   
  
God Chronos looked pleased with what he   
seen in her eyes. The black essence; matching   
that of his own - was truly one step closer to   
victory and ruling all the Universes.   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I don't understand," her soft voice   
whispered as she encircled the body hanging   
from the wall. "She looks just like me, who   
is she?"  
  
"That, my dear, is the body you belong   
in. She needs you to live, you must help her!"   
the woman said desperately. "If you do not,   
the Senshi will perish and Chronos will rule   
all! And no one will ever be free again on   
any planet in any time!"  
  
"What do I do?" the clone of Venus   
whispered. Her head was full of voices telling   
her to not listen, to fight with the evil side.   
But something.. something much warmer was   
filling her. Feelings that made her want to   
help this girl out and the Senshi out.   
  
"Come," the old lady grabbed one of   
Minako's arms. "Help me get her down."   
  
The two pulled and tugged at the chains   
until they snapped and Minako fell into their   
arms. Quickly they placed her on the floor and   
checked to see if she was breathing.   
  
"She is alive, barely. Hurry, you must   
reunite with her at once!" The woman looked   
up desperately, sweat forming on her brow.   
Her long green hair stuck to the side of her   
face here and there.  
  
Venus' clone looked at Minako for a   
moment before looking up at the woman. "Who   
are you? Why do you help me?"  
  
Tears came to the woman's eyes as she   
spoke: "My name is Kenbo. I am the Mother of   
Time, Chronos' wife - as much as it shames me."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The throne room was silent and dark, the   
torches the only source of light, casting eerie   
shadows. In seconds all that changed. Wind from   
an unknown source howled in a piercing sound and   
lightening struck areas of the hard ground.  
  
Chronos appeared still laughing, his hands   
still stretched upwards.  
  
"I have done it!" he breathed. "I have done   
it Father, I have accomplished our mission! The   
Earth and soon the Galaxies will be ours for the   
keeping. This long awaited day has finally come!"  
  
The God Chronos appeared, his fingers   
stroking through his beard. "But what of the   
Golden and Silver Crystals?" he asked.  
  
"It does not matter right now." Had   
Chronos looked in his father's direction he   
would have seen the unrestrained anger in his   
eyes at that remark. "We have the Cattaras   
Rings and with these, the Crystals will be our   
second mission."  
  
"Well, my son, you certainly have made   
me proud in many ways..." he began approaching   
his son slowly. "But in others you have been   
sorely lacking."  
  
Chronos looked up, surprised, his sightless   
eyes betraying his shock. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You have served your purpose. It is time   
for I, God of Time and Space to take over and   
complete this mission." The older man walked   
closer, stretching out his hand.  
  
"I will not allow you to do so, *Father*,"   
Chronos sneered and thrust out his hands in an   
effort to blow his father away. However, his   
strategy failed as his father still stood there,   
smiling evilly.  
  
"I am the God Chronos, my son, do you   
think your powers will get rid of me so easily?   
As they say in America, the great land of freedom,   
'think again'!" He placed his hand on his son's   
forehead and tilting his head, closed his eyes.  
  
Chronos could begin to feel as his body   
began to change and, in sudden flash of awareness,   
realized his father was taking over his body.   
"Why?" he yelled, fighting the entry of his   
father's spirit.  
  
"I need to be young again to complete my   
mission, Chronos. You were perfect and you did   
exactly what I needed you to do. You are no   
longer of use to me. Do not fight it, Son, it   
will be less difficult that way."  
  
"No!" He fought with his mind, his essence   
yet it was no match for his father, a God. The   
power rushed through him in such force he had   
to bite down from screaming. However, it became   
too great and he began to howl in pain as he   
lost control over everything; his body was no   
longer his.  
  
He began to feel himself fade. He had not   
thought it possible after having survived so   
long, after paying so many consequences. He had   
thought himself immortal, powerful - but no   
longer. Before he could disappear forever into   
nothingness he allowed himself his last words.  
  
"I have been betrayed..."  
  
And everything went black.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bright. Even the flames of the torch were   
too much to bear and she closed her eyes against   
its glaring harshness.   
  
"Get up!" Pluto bellowed, her patience on  
a thin string.  
  
Again Mercury fought to open her eyes. Damn   
it, Pluto cursed; they are too weak! What does he   
hope to do with these crybabies? Enraged, Pluto   
yanked Mercury's clone from the tank and threw   
her to the floor. "I said get UP!"  
  
The clone scrambled to its feet, visibly   
shaking from outrage at being thrown. However,   
having just awoken, she had no walking skills   
and quickly sunk back to the floor. "Damn you,"   
she spat, her black eyes boring into those of   
Pluto's.  
  
"Well at least you can speak," Pluto   
retorted and walked over to the other tanks,   
draining them of their green liquid one by one.   
Slowly the room filled with the energy clones   
of Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Mercury   
and Tuxedo Mask.  
  
Pluto eyed the Prince of Earth, her fist   
drawing at her side. "His Lordship wants to see   
*you* immediately, get going."  
  
The clone blinked once, obviously confused   
and then nodded. He left the room, turned to the   
right and started walking.  
  
Pluto went to the door, her face red with   
anger. "Idiot! It's that way!" she yelled,   
pointing her finger to the left. The clone turned   
and rushed past her and to the left. Once he was   
out of sight, Pluto came back in the room. "Men."   
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The urge to vomit lay heavily in the pit   
of her stomach. She opened her eyes and moaned.   
"Where am I?"  
  
Kenbo looked ecstatic as she rushed to help   
Minako to her feet. "Are you alright, my child?"   
she questioned, looking Minako over from head to   
foot like a worried mother.   
  
"Hai.." Minako looked around, confusion   
evident in her eyes. "Where am I?"   
  
"You were captured by Chronos, but I helped   
you. Come now, the Senshi need you." Kenbo allowed   
Minako to lean on her for a moment before she made   
her stand on her own. "You energy should be returning   
quickly now - you need to transform."  
  
Minako didn't think to ask how Kenbo knew she   
was a Senshi, she simply accepted it and pulled her   
henshin wand out. "Venus Crystal Power.. Make-UP!"   
A delighted grin spread across her face as she felt   
the familiar energy flow through her veins.   
  
When the light show ended, Sailor Venus   
once again diverted her attention to the woman   
who had saved her life. "Arigato," she breathed,   
her voice barely a whisper as her memories came   
back in floods. "Mother of Time.... does that   
mean you are...?"  
  
"Yes child, I am Setsuna's mother. Hurry   
now, we haven't a moment to lose." Quickly she   
ushered Sailor Venus from the mall room and down   
a dark stairwell. "I had to kidnap your body   
from the room where you were imprisoned," she   
explained quietly. "The other clones are awake,   
and by now I'm sure Chronos has figured out that   
the Earth Prince does not have the Golden Crystal."  
  
"What?! Why?" Venus snapped, her eyes wide.   
  
They entered a room and Kenbo looked   
nervously around before entering further and going   
to a table on the far side. "Hidden in plan view,"   
she whispered - removing a small box from the table   
next to Chronos' throne. She again turned to Venus,   
holding the box between them like a peace offering.   
"This is the Earth Prince's Golden Crystal. Half of   
the power Chronos seeks is locked inside this box.   
About two years ago Queen Serenity put Endymion away   
just beyond the edges of time - to keep him from dying   
in an explosion set up by Chronos. I found him there   
and brought him here so that I could extract his Golden   
Crystal, and in turn keep Chronos from completing his   
plans. But I was foolish in my actions; I didn't know   
how long it would take to retrieve the crystal. I   
returned him as soon as I could, but it was nearly two   
years in your time."   
  
"In our time?" Venus asked, taking the box   
and holding it tightly against her stomach.  
  
"Yes, time moves faster here. In what seems   
like only hours to you is actually days in Tokyo.   
Right now you have been missing for weeks."  
  
"Weeks...?" Venus closed her eyes, trying   
hard not to image what her parents are thinking   
about her being gone without a trace.  
  
"Yes. Hurry now, you must help the Senshi   
to restore the energy clones back to your   
friend's bodies before they perish."  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Michiru stopped; breathing heavily as she   
gently laid Uranus' clone down. Mika, also   
holding onto the clone, stopped as well. "Man,   
this is harder than I expected."   
  
"I wonder how Motoki, in his condition,   
carried her as far as he did," Sailor Moon said,   
also stopping to take a breather.  
  
"This seems endless. Maybe we should start   
looking in some of these rooms?" Hotaru suggested,   
leaning on her glaive.  
  
"Wait," Michiru whispered, her hand waving   
out in front of her. "I hear voices." All of them   
stopped, each with their heads tilted towards the   
darkness.   
  
Just about when Sailor Moon was going to   
say something, she too heard voices. "Oh no, now   
what do we do? We have nowhere to hide!"  
  
"We fight, that's what," Saturn said, her   
eyes small and determined. "We are Sailor Senshi,   
we can take whoever it is."  
  
"I'm glad you have so much confidence,"   
Mika noted dryly.   
  
Michiru again waved her hand, signaling for   
them to stop talking and to move further into the   
shadows.   
  
Heavy footsteps grew louder by the second   
and each Senshi felt their hearts skip a beat as   
the voices came closer. There were no more voices,   
just footsteps. They held a collective sigh of   
relief as the person or youma entered a room further   
up the hall. "Damn," Mika whispered.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" a voice from behind   
them bellowed and all of them jumped to fighting   
stance.  
  
_______________  
End Chapter 4.  
  
**ducks flying objects** Ehh.. yup, the cliff hanger  
demon has struck again ^^;;  
::bows down to Meara:: she is Wonderful!! Great!! etc.  
etc. etc. Please go read her lastest fic "Fatal Exposure"  
and then email her about how absolutly wonderful it is!  
HUGE THANK YOU'S to everyone who emails us!!! **HUGS**  
I love you all!!!  
::gets in a limbo line:: "Email, Email, Emailll! Email,  
Email, Emaaaiill!!!"  
*grins*  
Keep that email coming! **hugs**  
3 Bethany and Patch  
Bethany212@aol.com and Patchkhan1@hotmail.com  
Also, if ya got a sec - visit Bethany and Serenity Ray's  
web page - Moon Bunny's Closet  
http://anime.at/bethsere  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
